


Bog

by jetredgirl



Series: Labyinth LFFL inspired one shots and challenges [6]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, The Bog of Eternal Stench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: For The LFFL Labyrinth Anniversary Challenge. Bogs have feelings too. Not many, but more than one might think. Brings up the question, what if the Bog was more than it seemed?
Series: Labyinth LFFL inspired one shots and challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504814
Kudos: 9





	Bog

_The Bog of Eternal Stench._ _That's what *he* named me, or rather, my lair anyway._

_But honestly I'm not sure anymore what I am. I am the Bog, and the Bog is me._

_I wasn't always a stinking swamp of noxious goo._

_Longer ago than anyone could remember I too was a great king, but of an ancient race of giants._

_My memory isn't good anymore anyway. I only have brief flashes of my former life, getting more brief every minute._

_Whatever intelligence left, it's slowly rotting with the rest of me._

_I see a battle, a witch, a curse. A moment in time that I was planted here, unable to move, and slowly over eons, have turned into...this. Anything that touches me forever tainted._

_Yes, I saw the girl. The fox allowing her to pass._ _The big howling pile of fur that couldn't stop whining about my odor. We get it already._

_She nearly fell, but rocks ripped from the very mud I lay upon and forced upward from the depths but a force I have no knowledge of saved her from the fate of being forever branded by my deathly fumes._

_I used to be embarrassed by it. The noises, the horrific gases that eminated from my rotting pustules that constantly burst up and bubble over like heavy poisonous winds._

_Now I'm indifferent. I just watch, observe, sometimes even enjoy a particularly long, loud burst of flatulence that horrifies any creature unfortunate enough to be near. It's my only joy._

_She was here, and she was gone. My part to play brief yet terrifying as well as disgusting._ _I hear from the mass of goblins that were summarily sent here afterwards that she beat that puffed up poppycock of a king. Good for her._

_I'd like to think I left an impression, at least._

_Nothing much else to do, when you're The Bog of Eternal Stench, but think and stink._

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LFFL Labyrinth Anniversary Challenge, in which we were tasked to write from the POV of any character but the main ones.
> 
> Apparently I'm into self torture and picked The Bog of Eternal Stench, as a sentient creature of some type. So there you go LMAO.
> 
> Also I'm well aware this is the second story in a row featuring it. And hopefully it's my last, yikes!


End file.
